Close Call, Or Is It?
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Naruto decides to commit suicide. Will Sasuke save him in time? SasuNaru yaoi. Has alternate endings.
1. The Cliff

Well...Here is my newest fic, and it isn't an Inu Yasha one.  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
PG13 due to the fact it's yaoi, and I know some people don't like that. So if someone complains, they shouldn't of read it.  
  
There will be two endings, in one there is character death. So don't blame me if you don't like it.  
  
If I get flames due to this. . .  
  
YOU HAD WARNINGS THAT YOU DIDN'T HEED!!! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!!!

_'These are thoughts'_

* * *

Naruto sighed, knowing that who he gazed at, would never want him for him. Heck, no one wanted the outcast, Naruto. Now, now he was near tears, bringing up one hand, he gently rubbed the place where a bruise had formed.  
  
Why did the world seem to hate him? Oh, now he remembered. He had the kyuubi sealed within him. Everyone hated the Kyuubi.  
  
Nearly slipping, he put one hand on the bark of the tree in which he hid.  
  
_'Does everyone hate me? I know he does. He says it everyday. So what if I'm gay? At least I can feel. . . unlike Sasuke. . . Why do I have to love him? Is this fate's cruel joke on me?'_  
  
Now he did cry. Slowly the tears slid down his face, and went past the whiskers unhindered. Deciding it was time to leave, he jumped from the tree he had stood upon and continued to another.  
  
_'Goodbye. . .beloved'_

* * *

_'He won't notice me unless I train.'_  
  
No, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't thinking about Itachi, but about Naruto. Naruto, his rival, Naruto, who had shared his first kiss, Naruto. . .  
  
_'Who I love more then anything else. I'll be happy to have him see me, even as a rival. How can he always be so happy?'  
_  
He continued to train, going to his limits and attempting to surpass them. He always tried, but something would stop him.  
  
_'Naruto is usually here by now. . .where is he?'_  
  
Looking up, he could not find Naruto. Sakura chose this moment to enter the clearing.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Naruto asked me to give this to you." She handed over a sealed envelope.  
  
Opening it carefully, Sasuke took out something that was addressed to him. He read it, eyes widening as he did so.  
  
_Ne, Sasuke,  
  
You will be the only one to know this! I want you to tell everyone that I jumped off the cliff near the Hokage monument. I know you won't try to stop me, I know you hate me. Since you're the only one who'll know, please tell everyone when team seven meets tomorrow for training. Thanks Sasuke. I know what I'm doing will make you really happy.  
  
Since I won't get a chance to say this again, I love you, Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Sincerely,_

_Naruto  
_  
Tears welled up in his eyes. Sakura looked at him knowingly, having read over his shoulder.  
  
"It's not too late. Go and stop him. Lot's of people will miss him. Especially you. I know you love him. Now go before he does die!" Inner Sakura was raging.  
  
Sasuke didn't need a second remainder. Running like his life depended on it, he ran full speed to the cliff near the monument.

* * *

I better not see any flames from this. 


	2. Death

Alright, character death in this one. You have been warned.

* * *

He was too late.  
  
He stood in front of bloody and broken body.  
  
Naruto's bloody and broken body.  
  
_'I'm too late. . . He's gone.'_  
  
He fell to his knees.  
  
The only one he ever loved....had died.  
  
Tears flowed from his eyes, like twin rivers.  
  
A feeling of emptiness filled him.  
  
Followed by a rage so deep and strong, that he yelled his frustration to the world.  
  
Then, he continued to cry, harder then when he lost his family.  
  
He had nothing now. Itachi didn't matter.  
  
Naruto had mattered. And now. . . now he was dead.  
  
_'Why Naruto. . .I never got to tell you how I felt. . . why. . .why did you have to tell me, then die. . .'_  
  
"Naruto. . .I love you. . .and I always will. . ."

* * *

**Five Years later**   
  
Laying flowers on a grave that was anything other then bare, Uchiha Sasuke gazed at it, reading the epitaph with a cool gaze.  
  
_Here rests Uzamaki Naruto.  
  
Died in vain for the happiness of who he loved.   
__He will always be remembered as a great ninja,  
__and a great friend._  
  
Silently he thanked the one who made up the eulogy. Out loud, he asked the question he had been asked for years, only it was accompanied by the tears he continued to shed.  
  
"Why Naruto?"  
  
"I'm still by myself. I still love you."  
  
"So why?"  
  
As he turned to leave, he felt as if someone was watching him, turning around quickly his nose caught a scent.  
  
It was Naruto's scent, accompanied by the salty smell of tears.  
  
**end**

* * *

Don't tell me I didn't warn you. 


	3. Life

Second ending of two. This is the one where it all comes out good in the end.

* * *

He was just in time. He arrived at the cliff just as Naruto was heading toward the edge.  
  
Reaching out, he grabbed the other boy's arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" He made sure to keep the tears and sadness from showing in his voice.  
  
"Killing myself. Wouldn't that make you happy?"  
  
Sasuke pulled him close, and held him tightly, sobbing into the smaller boys hair. Naruto found his face buried into Sasuke's chest.  
  
"Don't. You dying doesn't make me happy at all. It makes me feel horrible. Like I want to commit suicide myself."  
  
"Why...why would you do that?"  
  
"Because.... Naruto, was what you wrote in that letter true?"This was asked with a little bit of reluctancy.  
  
"Yes. . . you hate me now. . .don't know." Naruto was near tears.  
  
"Silly. . .I never hated you. I. . .I love you. And you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What Sasuke-chan?" Naruto looked up, eyes glowing with happiness.  
  
"Never try something like this again." Naruto nodded.  
  
"Alright, deal."  
  
They sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**Five Years Later**   
  
Naruto sneaked up behind his lover, and put his hands around his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hello Naruto-chan."Was Sasuke's amused reply. Turning around, he hugged the boy, still smaller then him, and sat down, pulling Naruto into his lap.  
  
"I heard that Sakura and Lee were dating,"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I'm glad she approved of us."  
  
"So am I Naruto-chan, so am I."  
  
**end**

* * *

There, now remember, you were warned, so no flames! 


End file.
